1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of the determination if a first cell of a wireless cellular network managed by a first base station in neighbour of a second cell of the wireless cellular network managed by a second base station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current wireless cellular networks are based on a centralised architecture. A base station controller controls multiple base station, which in turn aim at covering, given cells. When a cellular wireless mobile network operator wishes to add a cell in its network, it usually achieves the following operations. First, it installs the base station on the site and connects it physically to its serving base station controller. Then, it configures the base station controller so that base station controller configures the base station with its operation domain such as the frequency of time slots or codes used for its operations.
In addition, the base station controller handles the handover procedures of mobile terminals from/to newly added cell to/from existing neighbouring cells, so that mobile terminals wandering in an area served by such cell can continue their communications seamlessly while moving from one cell to another.
In order to enable handover procedure, the base station controller has to be aware of neighbouring conditions between the newly added cell and existing cells. Usually, such determination of neighbouring conditions is defined according to radio network planning techniques.
Radio network planning is classically determined by simulation methods. Prior to installing a base station on a given site, the cells that would be the neighbouring cells of this newly introduced cell are determined. Such simulation methods usually require a fine knowledge of antenna type, position and steering used to operate each cell, as well as information related to radio wave propagation in the vicinity of the cell.
Such techniques are adapted for centralized wireless cellular networks or to wireless cellular networks which doesn't evolve a lot in the time. If the number of base stations which have to be added is rather important, or if one or several base stations need to be moved from one location to another one or if some base stations are powered off periodically, as for maintenance purpose, such techniques are not efficient.